


Reality's Denial

by avellere



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set during Jak 2] [Oneshot] How their first private reunion...didn't go as planned. And all because she refused to believe what he told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality's Denial

At night,

A young man sits

His green-blonde hair blows in the cool wind

His gray jacket sways in the breeze

As he thinks of the incident

That happened only moments ago

It was supposed to be romantic,

Calm and peaceful

What, with both of them dressed fancily

She in a sparkling silver-white gown

He in a sharp, black tuxedo

In the restaurant

Surrounded by people and waiters

And luxurious food

But it wasn't.

No…

Instead, it was tense

The air buzzing with fear, questions

Issued by her

Directed at him

He couldn't answer

And was only rewarded with a frustrated gaze

Accompanied by hard, flashing jade-green eyes

Tight, stiff lips

That he was unable to kiss

Would _never_ be able to kiss

No one could

Except _him_

That man

The one he defeated

Pale-skinned face

Decorated with inky-blue tattoos

Flaming-red hair

Golden amber eyes

Filled with false love and friendship

And underneath…

Deep within them…

Memories of his imprisonment

Of misery, grief

Crushed hope

And pain

Intense agony

Inflicted by Dark Eco experiments

The sick, twisted games

Thought up by him

The Commander

And yet…

When he tells them to _her_

That they're real

That he actually went through that

Being treated like an animal

For two whole years

 _She doesn't believe._

Not one bit.

Placing her hope

On the gossip, the lies

Spread around by the Baron

Saying to him that he's _different_

That he wasn't the same

As the hero in Sandover

She once knew

He knows that he should just leave her

For the guards to come and arrest her

To bring her to prison

Endure the same thing

That he experienced

So that she could finally realize

That what he said

Was _true_

But he doesn't

Continues protecting her

Why is that?

He doesn't know.

Maybe because he _loves_ her?

Possibly.

Or maybe it's because

She's the only one left

That keeps him alive

Keeps him _sane_

From going crazy

Blowing up the entire city

Killing his friends

Perhaps.

But still

It hurts him

To know that the man he loathed

Was the man _she_ loved

Will she ever understand?

Maybe…

Someday…

But for now…

Nope.

Ah, well.

Dreams never come true on their own.

And the only thing that helps

Is time.

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Jak and Daxter. It belongs to Naughty Dog.


End file.
